re-in-yuuki-nated
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: Waking up as yuuki cross from vampire knight is not fun.First you have this new perverted zero next you have this creepy kaname but that's not much of a difference he's been creepy since the beginning.But you also have to watch out for the people who suck your blood because they will find out that im not from here.And last I keep seeing blood everywhere I think im becoming insane!
1. Prolouge

_PROLOUGE_

_you all know the story of Alice and how she was curious when she saw the white rabbit and followed it down the hole...well right now I was alice and the homeless bum I'm chasing who stole my purse is like the rabbit..._

_"hey!give me back my purse!"the siteen year-old girl yelled the rain was pouring down hard she couldn't see and was currently running around the corner the old mans figure was still see could make out his hunched back ,frizzy hair,torn up clothing she didnt know how it was possible he was limping and was still faster was she really that ran faster she suddenly saw the man walk into a house _

_that looked like it was hand-made badly at looked frantically around biting the bottom of her lip and walked up on the patio the wooden floor boards creaking under her which made her looked at the door it had a sign that had multiple daggers and it looked like..."wait is that-"a gust of wind passed by her eyes widened the door opened and she fell in._

_yes she fell in there were no stairs,pictures,floors,walls,like a house would have nope she was falling in a bottomless pitch black hole her stomach churned."aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!"she passed out after that holding onto a certain book for dear life._

* * *

some of you may have read my other story '_to make things right' _well this is a re-make I hope it will be better for you guys

sorry if their are any spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_was it necessary for this to happen to me most people would think it was a dream come true but im frightened to death what if they found out it would surely be the ultimate end of me..._

"wakie,wakie,wake up." a soft feminine voice said shaking me '_wait im alive!' _I bolted up not bothering to take a look at the girl.

"yuuki it's almost time to go to class."the same voice whispered/yelled

"wait yuuki where! I need to knock some sense into that girl!"I screamed finally facing the female who was talking to me I gasped seeing a girl with short chestnut colored hair that framed her heart-shaped face.

"yori?"I said uncertainly

"your such a dork yuuki."she laughed taking it as some kind of joke."get dressed."she threw me clothes still laughing.

"wait where's yuuki?"I whined as she pushed me into the bathroom.

**000**

I looked in the mirror and what I saw truly shocked in the mirror was a girl with brown colored shoulder length hair with big chocolate orb's and looking about 15 years old.

"hi."I whispered and the same syllable came out of her mouth I put my hand to my face and she did the same thing.'Am I...'

"yuuki!" yori yelled pounding on the door I mentally cursed at myself 'does this mean im yuuki,that's yori,so that means...'

"yuuki!"she called again pounding on the door even harder I opened the door and glared at her I was already dressed.

**000**

I was freaking out 'im yuuki cross! what happened to the real me!' 'someone probably already knows and are plotting revenge at this very moment!' 'The vampire's could smell that I have a different scent' 'IM IN A FUCKIN ANIME!'

So it took us a long time mainly because I had no idea where we were going and my constant spacing out.

"yuuki were here."yori said which got me out of my mental panick,but I suddenly realized we were in front of polished brown wooden corridors 'oh shit.'

**000**

I was dreaming,dreaming away in my own little world where I danced and sung with sour patch kid's, watched unicorn's fly over rainbow's shitting skittles, swam with hot mer-men in the orange ocean it was the life, suddenly my world crumbled into a million pieces before me by a thud noise and a gust of wind I bottled upright from my seat and everyone laughed.'It's to early for this kind of noise..'

"you and kiryu always do this you are to stay awake."the bald headed teacher scolded.I quickly glanced at where the silverette should be sitting and eye rolled seeing his head buried in his arms.

"well maybe I wouldn't fall asleep if your class wasnt so damned boring."I hissed grabbing his stupid ruler and breaking it in half making him flinch other's were utterly shocked that yuuki cross bubbly,perky,naïve yuuki cross would do such a thing.

"headmasters now!"the teacher screamed pointing at the door,I was smirking as I walked to the doors but I felt zero's confused gaze staring after me as I walked out and slammed it pretty hard afterwards.

**000**

I walked through the halls of cross academy like a boss! it felt pretty good snapping that annoying teachers ruler but soon my face fell suddenly realizing I had no idea where the headmasters office was.I must have searched for it for hours I was losing hope.I had to drag my body to even walk an inch further.

"need some help."came an amused voice and the sound echoed through the halls.I jumped in surprise turning around finding zero leaning against the white colored wall a smirk plastered on his face and his lilac orbs held an amused glint in them.

I huffed looking away "no I don't _need your help_ go away."I walked away from him still trying to find cross' office,but to tell you the truth I was terrified that zero would know that I wasn't yuuki and he would kill me.

"you're going the wrong way."he chuckled and walked away probably leading me to the office I glared at his retreating body 'god I hate these cocky vampires..'

"glaring is not gonna yelp you walk."he said over his shoulder and my eye twitched but I jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.I heard a small gasp escape his lips.

"standing there is not gonna help you walk."I mimicked he eye rolled but continued to walk I layed my head on his shoulder 'damn his hair smells good..'

**000**

"so let me get this straight you snapped a teachers ruler."headmaster said looking blankly at me

"I know stupid right! he was totally pms'ing."I empasized by using my arms for better explanation cross chuckled sipping his his cup of...whatever liqid substance might be in there.I dont know I always imagined tea would taste like the soup of cup noodles but once I tasted tea it was a different experience...

"yuuki?"he claped his hands in front of my face trying to get my attention I finally looked up

"huh?"came my oh so intelligent reply headmaster chuckled

"I would like you to stay here for a minute zero you're exused."headmaster said seriously which made me gulp I heard the door open and close my heart was beating fast and I felt sweat trickling down my fore-head

"who are you?"he asked sternly once he knew zero was out of ear-shot I bit the bottom of my lip nervously but sighed 'how could he figure me out am I that obvious'

"im not yuuki."I told him

"ive noticed."he replied

I would've retorted at his snarky comment "im not even from this dimension."I sighed closing my eyes at this he didn't say anything 'thank goodness'

"what do you mean."he questioned I forced my self not to eye roll

"what I mean is in my world your world is a manga and an anime all im going to say is that I know whats going to happen and I know almost everything and no further quetions."I answered and he nodded.

"im sorry about yuuki."I apologized looking at my lap I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up and was met with cross' eyes

"it's alright you were sent here for a reason."he told me 'wow I have never seen him so serious' he suddenly squealed and glomped me 'spoke to soon'

"now go out there and kick some ass!"he shouted pushing me out the door I was left staring wide-eyed at the door 'what ass would I need to kick?'

**000**

I was at night patrol and I was practically falling asleep 'this is not my schedule so tired...'

"you know if you sleep on the job they could come out and kill you you're letting your guard down"came zero's voice I glowered at him

"you know all vampire's are bad even your hero kaname their beasts in human form."he told me

"I know especially pure bloods"I replied remembering all the bad things pure blood's have brought into the anime especially kaname that bastered caused so much pain and needs to be stopped.

"yuuki are you alright you've been acting weird all day?"zero then put a hand on my head and for some unknown reason it made me blush.

"i-im fine."I said clearing my throat I heard squealing fan-girls I rolled my eyes

"I guess it's witching hour."I grabbed the branch of the tree making sure I didn't hurt myself I landed on the floor in front of them

"get back to your dorms"I hissed at them one of the girls knee was bleeding

"you just want them all to yourself we don't have to go if we don't want to."the other girl snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"seriously get back to your dorms mother-" a rustling in the bushes made me stop my sentence I tried to take that stupid stick thingy or the staff called Artemis seriously it's I decided to go for a punch that Akatsuki obviously caught.

"your weapon would have been a better choice."akatsuki said "hasnt the headmaster taught you anything." I snarled at him while the stupid fangirls squealed for them

"oh dear we only came to look beca-"

"get back to your fuckin dorms"I growled cutting off hanabusa's sentence but he only glared at me

"did you fall you smell nice."I looked at him puzzled and checked my palms but there wasnt any blood

"what do you-" he crouched down putting a palm on my knee

"you seem to have cutten yourself."he then licked my knee

"what he's a vampire!"one of the fangirls screamed "what there's no such thing!"the other one screeched and they passed out with a thud

I gasped rocketing my knee forward and kneed him the face he fell down holding his face saying how much it 's 's chuckles turned into laughter and soon he was on the floor laughing.

"what the hells wrong with you,your such a pervert!"I screamed flabbergasted someone wrapped their arm around my waist pulling me closer to their muscular chest,then there was a clicking of a gun sound.

"zero?"I looked up confused and his face mirrored mine he stared a hanabusa holding his face crying about how I broke his nose and akatsuki hysterically laughing at him.

"yuuki what happened?"he asked looking down I reverted my eyes to the side not looking at him

"there are more important things to worry about like the fangirls."I mumbled there was a slapping noise me and zero snapped our head's twords the sound yes! kaname had just bitch slapped hananbusa and akatsuki was putting his had over his mouth practically shaking with laughter.

I zoned out after that 'heh...im happy that I kneed him in the face he deserved it...but I much prefer if zero would've shot him with a gun I wouldn't have stopped it like yuuki did' there was a bit of movements and something touched my leg I looked down and zero was tying up m knee with his tie.

"zero what are you doing?"I asked but he looked up which was a bad idea I felt the blood rush to my cheeks I hit him in the face with my knee and his face hit the floor.

"pervert."I muttered walking away and you could see the smoke rising from his head "he knew if he looked up he would've seen something." I lifted up my skirt only to find blank white colored underwear with red designs at the hem's of face got real red but I walked away leaving him there.'serves him right he could bring the girls back by himself.'

**000**

I was blow drying my hair just after I put on my comfy night clothing and ni it is not that horrid night-gown yuuki wears god forbid I would burn myself before you ever see me wear that grandma trash. I was sporting a long sleeved off the shoulder baggy shirt that was probably zero's because it smells like him and my boy cut underwear but of course it was covered by the T-shirt.

Zero then walked in I glared at him through the mirror I really didn't mind him being in here but then he started taking off his clothes.

"stripping in front of a girl only tempts them is it my turn to be pervert."I said bluntly he smirked and turned around slowly and I mean very slowly taking off his buttoned shirt.

"so you're saying I tempt you."his face was emotionless but his voice held humor in it.I rolled my eyes 'wow zero being ooc but what's worse is that it's pervert zero'

"not the slightest bit."I reponded purposely putting the blow dryer to the side so it could expose my neck cause no pervert zero is a better was a closing sound I turned around seeing the shower door closed.I smirked 'it will only get harder from here.'

* * *

_well that's all for now hope you guy's liked it and please review,follow,favorite do whatever you want._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: dont own VK**

**towards the end of this chapter I will have a rant on how I hated and loved the mangas ending and some of the manga's information will be in there like how cross is a cursed twin**

_CHAPTER 2_

I woke up this morning dreading I was born tomorrow is supposed to be ummm...what was that called day? day...I know it was something you couldn't pronounce...

" ST XOCOLATLS DAY! YEAH THATS WHAT IT WAS!"I shouted in victory.

"SHUT UP YUUKI!"yori growled throwing a pillow at me.

"ow!"I cried my face hitting the ground.

"stop being a baby."yori chuckled walking to the bathroom "oh and nice bears."

"whatever you wished you had all this!"I huffed pointing at mine,er yuukis body.

**000**

My hand rested under my chin I obviously knew what those fangirls were whispering about,they're so lame I don't even know what makes those vampires so special seriously they're all stuck up and hanabusa man...we all know he's secretly gay.

"everybody is so excited."yori sighed looking at me,pulling me out of my thoughts her hands folded under her chin.

"yeah,something for tomorrow saint chocolates day or something like that I don't even know why all these crazy ass fangirls are obsessing over them."I rolled my eyes at how stupid these people were.

suddenly that geeky ass class president decided to intervene our conversation "its st xocolatls day you out of all people should know that."he scolded

"well I obviously give less than diddly shit to even try to remember right."I claimed,gosh im acting bithcy today is it because I know I wont get any chocolates today.I didnt even bother to hear him have a change of heart and suddenly fantasize about bitchy ruka.

"yeah but were not going to get anything anyway."one random classmate moped I automatically frowned.

"yeah its all going to go to those night class guys!"the other exclaimed my frown deepened

"how do you know."I told both of them,they looked at me skeptically

"it always does no girl cares about us."they both replied

"well just see about that."I murmured under my breath,crawling under the desks some back packs were lying on the floor,chocolates were in perfect view.

"here you go consider it early gift."I smiled at their surprised faces.

"th-thanks."they both said.

I decided to ask the most dumbest question ever "so yori,ya going to give chocolates maybe even gat laid."

she looked at me as if I were mentally stupid,which was probably true "no,you."was her reply

"tch,all er'day."I smirked as she grinned 'this yori is the best!'

"hey is that instructions on how to make chocolate."she said pointing at the paper that mysteriously appeared in front of me.

"how did that get there!"I said shocked,covering the paper it was actually supposed to be a cake for crossman.

her grin fell "I maybe wrong but I believe someone behind us is glaring at you."

suddenly a blast of eerie wave passed through us"you're a member of the disciplinary commite and you talk about getting laid and youre giving _him _that."he said his voice laced with irritation.

"what we speak of no such thing! how dare those words come out of your mouth! teens these days their pigs!"I shouted some people gave us odd stares some of them stared at zero.

before he could retort some girl squealed "what zero!"

the boys rooted him on but as he faced them more pissed off than ever that same deadly aura passing by again "uuuhhh..nevermind." I was holding my mouth this was just to funny.

**000**

"something may happen that will reveal the night classes secret,I need you to be more alert than usual tomorrow do I make myself clear school guardians!"headmaster explained.

I rose an eyebrow 'a mix between anime and manga...thats cool.'

"I don't see why you don't just cancel the event."zero muttered I nodded in agreement making sure cross didn't see me.

"zero if I were to do that there would be a riot!"head master started

"yeah and of course the day class would fawn over the night class blah blah blah great resource to us blah blah blah ancient times not co-existing your philosophy have been through this before."I mocked.

"exactly my philosophy and one day zero you will come to understand it."headmaster explained to zero,I rolled my eyes as zero glared at me.

"tch,you'd be lucky to get it through that thick skull of his."I mumbled under my breath.

"unless you can make the past go away,I doubt it."zero growled I knew he heard me but he ignored it.

"nothing but beast in human form who drink the blood of humans right zero."I whispered my heart clenching on what I might become a beast in human form.I mean im not fooling myself and how can headmaster even stand looking at zero knowing that he's a twin.I feel bad for cross.

"let's go zero lunch is about over." I said using the same line yuuki did.

"what no present yuuki."headmaster cried.

"unless you want a burnt deformed cake than no."I chuckled on out way out suddenly feeling a lot like in the anime I started having these flashbacks of zero when we were kids or when him and yuuki were when yuuki was little she reminds me a bit like tohru.

'will I become a filthy pure blood or will the series change drastically?'

**000**

isn't this chocolates day tomorrow why are they so effin worked up!

"all right you monsters stay back!"I shout clapping pans together pushing them back with my ass while zero declined girls chocolates.

I climbed to the top of the arch wall smacking the pans to cancel out the noises "ay! listen up! ya can't give chocolates till the day of the actual event!"I souted ,wow im a hypocrite.

"what about you disciplinary commite I heard that you gave not one but two boys chocolates."someone from the crowd retorted

"would you have given it to them otherwise! since you're here I think not! so shut up and follow the damned rules!"I screamed it went quiet until I hear a grunting noise.

"I have to make sure he gets my chocolates."that one girl in the glasses said as if it were her death wish,man I feel bad for the girl under her.

"what the-hey get down you'll fall on your ass if you don't!"I warned and of course she didn't listen to me and guess what happened next,zero didn't catch her and she did exactly that we all cringed at the bone crushing sound.

"holy shit."I gasped trying to climb my way down resulting in me falling to,I carried her body,suddenly hearing the fangirls squeal behind me acting as if nothing happened.

dont worry you guys she has a broken arm and leg nothing to serious it will heal in about a month,so the day went on and luckily I didnt have to see kanames face so that's a win.

**000**

im currently chopping up Hershey looking chocolate bars but it was even more weird,I knew zero was right there listening to me so I decided to twist it up.

"hmm,I hope _zero _will appreciate my gift."I smirked emphasizing his name it took a horrible turn when I flicked the cutting board and chocolate spilled everywhere."fuck!"I shouted.

I stared at my reflection well yuuki's reflection I scowled 'I promise to be nothing like yuuki you just watch,im going to fuck this series up! for the better of course so watch out world! im comin through!

**000**

I yawned sitting right next to yori.

"so you made chocolates last night?"yori asked

I smiled triumphantly "I made them ma self ye,yeah! oh and here ya go."I gave her a chestnut colored box.

"thank you yuuki."she smiled.

"I don't know what you were doing but we could hear you in the boys dorm."zero spoke from behind us all of a sudden I got angry

"yeah boy dorms being outside the kitchen watching me like a creeper."I snapped he glared looking away but unknown to me he was blushing,I looked down feeling guilty I might have gone to far.

"let's go before the guardians see us." "yeah idols my favorite." the fangirls noticeably squealed.

zero stood up "we have work to do."he muttered walking away.

"bye yori."I said before I left,the walk to the courtyard was awkward.

'im glad he at least doesnt maul the crap out of me'

**000**

as the gates opened and the night class was revealed the girls went wild.

"ay shut up and listen to what I have to say!"I shouted smacking the pans again "don't fight! most might not get the chance to give your chocolates to your crushes! be classy and wait your damn turn!"

I faced the night class "and you guys put up with all their crap and wear a smile on your faces at least you're getting chocolates!"most of them looked at me shocked but there was that one person.

"taking chocolates from girls is my obligation!"hanabusa squealed.

"pfft,yeah right so later on you can share it with kaname~ kaname~"I siggered as he passed by me,which did make him stop.

"what did you say."hanabusa growled I smirked in return.

"aido you must behave yourself today,that understood."kaname warned.

"yes of course lord kaname."he replied yet again pussing out to kanames 'superior awesomeness' you see the quotations right?

"thanks."I told kaname before banging the pans "okay give your chocolates now!" and like that the night class went off to their stations receiving chocolates.

I smirked as I saw takuma grab shiki's arm, man they'd be the perfect yoai couple,but my smirk fell when I heard ruka's snarky comment.

"I hope these girls realize how fortunate they are that kaname's so nice."she said to akatsuki.

"it'd be a miracle if you get any chocolates,maybe the class president might be stupid enough to get you some."I whispered but said it loud enough so she could hear but exactly at that moment.

"ruka I got you this to show you how I feel."the class president declared obnoxiously,I giggled walking away from the scene I guess akatsuki and ruka would make a good pairing.

"so tell me what would your blood type be~"hanabusa flirted with one of his fangirls.

"h-huh its type-0"she replied,confused.

I smacked the pan pushing his face with my hand "back it up! don't be so stupid! except chocolates and move on!"

"hm,I don't know what kaname sees in you,you're not as innocent as you want him to think."he growled walking away I rose an eyebrow.

"please accept this."two fangirls bowed in front of kaname putting their chocolates in front of them.

"im sorry but my hands are all full."he replied.

'che,all full being only 5 chocolate boxes Id be snatchin that shit up like crazy if only though' I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder.

"u-um yuuki please accept this."a guy said,who I recognized from class

"m-me."I pointed at myself looking around,he nodded putting the boxed chocolate in my palm.

"yeahs please accept mine to."another guy spoke handing me the chocolate.

Next thing I knew I had a handful of chocolate 'where the hell did all these boys appear out of.' but they piled on me like crazy I fell on the ground.

"kaname."I heard zero call out and he was holding my red box of chocolates,my eyes widened in horror.

"z-zero!"I growled,damn kanames going to kill me.

"thank you yuuki."kaname smiled it almost made me feel bad on what was inside,and I say almost ,he finally left.

"y-yeah you're welcome."I replied shakily,he's so gonna kill me!

"Dude it's your balls kaname's gonna chop off once he opens that!"I screamed while punching him.

"What? ow! what are you,ow!,talking,ow! stop hitting me! you punch like a man!"he shot back,pushing my head away.

"che,you were risking your life when you gave him that."I tried to put the blame on him.

"what do you mean?"he asked,curious.

I grimaced "you'll see."upon turning around I knew zero had left. 'gosh I hate this short hair.'

"u-um excuse me."someone said,I turned around it was that girl from yesterday but now in a wheel chair.

"hm,yes what is it?"I asked

"o-oh I-I wanted to g-give you th-this."she blushed handing me a box.

I stared at it dumbfounded "Th-thanks."I stuttered. 'woah chocolates from a girl...'

**000**

I dragged my feet along the ground,the cresent moon in perfect view "do I have to stop that stupid fight with those stuck up vampires."I asked artemis "I wish I could replace you but youre lucky you turn into a scythe."

so thus began my journey to finding the handsome silverette.

"im not responsible for what happens."I heard akatsuki say.

"w-wait you guys!"I huffed,tip toeing on the ice.

"l-let me ...c-catch my breath im I really this fat."I held my sides.

"dammit this ice is slippery!"I cursed falling on my ass.

"this stupid stick is useless!why couldnt a cool entrance be made!"I climed on zero to try to stand up.

They all bursted out in laughter while zero glared at me.

"as amusing as this was lets go back to class there's obviously no competition."ruka chuckled,they all nodded their heads in agreement and started to leave.

"thats my pure awesomeness drove you away!"I shouted after them,if only though.

I felt a peircing glare on the back of my head "are you an idiot! what are you thinking! I mean I understand you hate them but you wouldve gotten your ass pummeled!"I shouted,scowling,but he was walking away.

"hey! don't walk away when im talkin to you!"my anger boiled up.

"shut up and leave me alone."he growled walking away.

"your such a douche!"I roared clenching my fists.

Seeing that he was already out of sight,I rested my elbow against the bridges railing watching the water that had the moon's watery reflection "I changed completely nothing today im so useless,I even made a fool out of myself,I could of died out of embaressment."I said to myself.

"should I avoid zero in the bathroom?"I asked myself "nah,it'll make it more interesting." so I walked to the headmasters bathroom.

when I walked to the bathroom I saw zero sitting on the ground 'dammit now I want to leave.' because I kept staring at his gorgeous hair was dripping wet he's real handsome more like hot ill give him that,but he's just annoying and rude.

I walked over to him drying his hair I pouted 'yuuki so didn't deserve zero,gosh he loved her so much.' and finished buttoning his shirt.

"hey zero,do you believe if you love someone as much as you can then it will pay off in the end?"I asked looking into his lilac orbs.

"nevermind it was a stupid question to ask."I muttered turning around.

a weight suddenly crashed on my shoulders "yeah it was,and didnt I tell you to leave me alone."he replied walking out.

I sighed grabbing the tablet and throwing it."I need to talk to cross."

**000**

"cross."I said entering his office.

"hmm,what is is?"he asked sipping his 'tea'.

"I want a weapon switch."I demanded slapping artemis on the desk.

he smirked "I figured you might."then went off into the closet,suddenly apperaring with a dagger and a gun.

"a dagger and a gun thats two weapons."I stated

"no this is a duo Ace of hearts being the gun and jack of spades the dagger."he handed me both items.

"alright um,heres this worthless stick."I threw him headed out the door.

"oh and yuuki."he started.

"what is it cross."I turned back to face him.

"I trust that in the end you would make the right decision,one that would bring hapiness to a certain ex-vampire hunters heart."he told be smirking.

I blushed furiously as he cheered "go team Zeki!"

"remember though cross im not yuuki."I reminded him walking away.

"no youre so much more."kaien whispered when she was out of earshot "so,so much more,you have the ability to make it a happy ending,if not make a happy ending for yourself team zeki indeed."

* * *

_**alright you guys I loved how in the end yuuki and zero ended up together but thats if I had to pick but,I seriously think she didnt deserve any of them im happy shkiki and rima and kain and ruka ended up together.I hate how zero died but I guess it would have happened anyways,but I hate the a thousand year gap,shouldnt we have been able to see zero and yuukis relationship . kaname is the only one that came out a winner since hes alive and human now and yuuki sacraficed herself for him.**_

_**May zero kiryu rest in piece.**_

_**may yuuki kuran have an afterlife of pure hell for sleeping with both men and having babies with said both,but wouldnt it be cool if matsuri hino made a series of zero and yuuki's life together?**_

_**tell me what you guys thought about the end?**_

_**and sorry if there are any spelling errors.**_

_**yuuki and kaname had a daughter**_

_**zero and yuuki had a son**_


End file.
